Till I Reach Your Stqr
by Clou3elf
Summary: 1 tahun setelah kepergian Yesung. Hanya berisi Cho Kyuhyun yang berada dalam titik terlemahnya dan beberapa flashback. Its KYUSUNG for Kyusung shipper. /"Aku yakin Yesung akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini"/"Kumohon...hiduplah dengan baik Kyu"/"Tunggu aku baby, tunggu sampai aku menemukan jalan agar dapar bersamamu lagi"/ DLDR


Till I Reach Your Star

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung (just memory xD)

Genre : Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Warning : This is Boys Love. Gaje, angst gagal. DLDR

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, agensi, orang tua dan fans. Saya cuman pinjem nama. Tapi khusus cerita ini milik saya *ketok palu*. Ah! Yesung juga milik saya, udah sah xD

A/N : Sequel dari Raining Spell For Love. So, saya sarankan baca itu dulu biar nyambung xD . Ah! Juga sambil dengerin lagunya Kyuhyun - Till I Reach Your Star. Semoga bisa dapet feel-nya :)

Happy Reading

Musim semi, 2016

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian kelam yang masih sangat terikat kuat di benak seorang namja tampan bersurai ikal madu. Namja yang sama yang sedang duduk merenung di tempat tidurnya.

Mata cokelatnya menatap nanar tetesan air langit yang kini membuat embun di jendelanya. Kyuhyun -nama namja itu- tersenyum getir. Kalau bisa, dia ingin membenci hujan. Sayangnya tidak. 'Dia' menyukai hujan. Mereka bertemu saat hujan. Juga hujan-lah yang membawa'nya' pergi jauh. Meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun amat sangat mengingat detail kejadian itu. Yesung -kekasihnya- yang mendorongnya lalu namja manis itu terpental cukup jauh dan terhempas dengan keras. Kyuhyun tak sanggup membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya hal itu.

Sang namja jangkung berdiri. Dengan perlahan dia melangkah menuju jendela. Membuka pembatas dunia luar itu. Seketika angin dingin menerpanya.

Seolah tak sadar, Kyuhyun melewati jendela yang berhadapan dengan balkon kamarnya itu. Kaki kanannya mulai naik di pembatas balkon. Disusul kaki kirinya.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Tak diperdulikannya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mati rasa. Baik tubuh maupun hatinya sudah mati rasa. Kepergian Yesung rupanya juga mematikan jiwanya.

"Kyunnie temanmu-ASTAGA!" langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun disusul dua orang namja di belakangnya.

Dua orang namja itu langsung menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melawan. Pandangan matanya terasa sangat kosong.

menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk putra bungsunya. Sedangkan kedua namja tadi hanya menatap iba pada sahabat mereka. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Hiks..apa yang kau lakukan, Kyunnie" isak .

"Yesung. Aku ingin bertemu Yesung eomma" Air mata Kyuhyun menetes "Aku merindukannya"

Tangis semakin keras. Kedua namja yang bernama Changmin dan Minho tadi menghela nafas. Melihat sahabat dekat mereka seperti itu, rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Kim Jongwoon, atau mereka biasa memanggilnya Yesung. Namja manis yang penuh semangat dan baik hati. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membolak-balikkan hati dingin Cho Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang menjadi dunia Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang menjadi alasan keterpurukan Kyuhyun.

Padahal sudah setahun berlalu tapi Kyuhyun terlihat semakin tertekan. Kyuhyun seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Mulai dari mencoba melompat dari balkon, gantung diri, menenggelamkan dirinya bahkan menabrakkan dirinya. Semua karena 1 alasan. Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung.

Flashback

Ini sudah hari ketujuh sejak kematian Yesung. Suatu kejadian yang benar-benar membuat shock orang terdekatnya.

Kyuhyun masih sama seperti tujuh hari yang lalu. Hanya melamun sembari terus menggumamkan nama Yesung. Bahkan namja itu tak mau beranjak dari kamar Yesung. Baju Yesung yang penuh bercak darah pun tak pernah lepas dari pelukannya.

"Baby...Yesungie...bukankah kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku ?" Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

Namja itu melihat vas bunga di atas meja nakas Yesung. Diambilnya bunga-bunga itu dan dihempaskannya ke lantai.

Prang~

Kyuhyun memecahkan vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Matanya memandang bagian tajam karena pecahan. Tanpa ragu dia menyayat nadinya.

"Kyu-OMO!" Changmin segera berlari merampas vas bunga itu lalu membuangnya.

Cairan merah pekat sudah mengalir lumayan deras dari nadi Kyuhyun. Bukannya kesakitan, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat malah semakin pucat.

"Kau-aish! Ayo cepat kita harus ke rumah sakit"

"Tinggalkan aku Changmin-ah. Sebentar lagi Yesung akan menjemputku"

Changmin tertegun. Sebegitu berartikah seorang Yesung bagi Kyuhyun ? Changmin penasaran, apa saja yang dilakukan Yesung sampai Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya. Changmin ingat, Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti menceritakan namja manis itu. Bahkan dia dan teman-temannya saja sampai bosan dengan topik yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Minho-ah ! Choi Minho bantu aku" seru Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai limbung.

Hampir saja nyawa Kyuhyun tak terselamatkan. Sejak saat itu pengawasan terhadap Kyuhyun jadi ditingkatkan.

Flashback end

"Hentikan Kyu...jebal" masih terisak.

"Tapi Yesung kesepian eomma. Dia sendirian. Dan aku merindukannya" Kyuhyun masih saja meracau.

Minho bersumpah, dia baru sekali ini melihat Kyuhyun berada di titik terlemah berkepanjangan. Biasanya, Kyuhyun terpuruk hanya beberapa jam saja. Kali ini tidak. Sudah setahun dan tak ada tanda-tanda namja itu bangkit. Yesung benar-benar hebat.

Paginya Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dengan setelan rapi. Namja itu memang masih melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja aura yang dia hasilkan sangat mengerikan.

Kyuhyun hanya akan diam sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Bicara jika memang ingin bicara. Kyuhyun tak ubahnya seperti robot. Tak ada senyum lebar ala Cho Kyuhyun. Juga tak ada senyuman licik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Minho.

"Entahlah. Hanya Yesung yang bisa menenangkannya. Tapi sekarang Yesung-lah yang membuatnya begini" gumam Changmin.

"Hari ini apa saja jadwalku ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil minuman dingin.

"Tak ada yang penting. Hanya meeting dengan direksi"

"Wakilkan aku Minho-ah" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Mereka ingin kau datang Kyu"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Ck! Merepotkan"

Changmin dan Minho selain sahabat Kyuhyun, mereka juga kaki tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun. Tapi kedua orang itu tetap saja tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Tolong awasi Kyuhyun, ne. Noona takut dia bertindak yang aneh-aneh" ucap Ahra bergetar.

Mereka bertiga langsung menaiki mobil milik Changmin. Namja itu yang memaksa. Dia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu jika Kyuhyun menyetir sendirian.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah luar jendela. Memandang nanar taman yang selalu menjadi tempat dia dan Yesung bersama.

Flashback

"Kau benar-benar pandai memilih tempat bersantai baby" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyamankan posisi kepalanya di paha Yesung.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah piknik di sebuah taman tak jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggal mereka. Yesung menggelar tikar kecil di bawah pohon besar. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas, benar-benar sempurna menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau lapar ?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kalau aku memakanmu boleh ?"

"Yak! Mesum!" omel Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah merengut Yesung. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya yang menambah kadar kemanisan namja itu. Kyuhyun bahkan berpikir dia akan kena diabetes jika terus menerus memandang wajah Yesung.

"Berhenti memandangiku Cho Kyuhyun~" Yesung menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

Namja berambut ikal meraih tangan mungil itu lalu meletakkannya di atas jantung yang berdegup kencang. Mata cokelatnya memandang Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung yang dipandangi selembut itu justru jadi salah tingkah.

"Kau merasakannya ? Dia berdetak begitu kencang karenamu" Kyuhyun berujar lembut.

Yesung tersenyum sangat manis lalu mengecup hidung mancung namja-nya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menarik tengkuk Yesung. Menempelkan bibir keduanya lalu melumat dengan perlahan.

Ciuman yang sangat manis. Keduanya hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain. Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintai namja ini. Dia berjanji akan mengikat namja bermarga Kim itu suatu hari nanti.

"Mmmpphh" Yesung melenguh pelan sebelum melepas ciuman panjang itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu menukar posisi mereka. Kini dia duduk bersandar di pohon dan Yesung duduk di depannya dan bersandar pada dadanya. Tangan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Yesung dengan erat.

"I love you, until the end of time" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "i love you too, until the end of time"

Flashback end

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, dia bukan namja yang cengeng. Hanya saja rasanya sangat menyesakkan jika mengingat Yesung. Namja manis yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Aku yakin Yesung akan sangat bersedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, Kyu" ucap Changmin sesaat sebelum turun.

"Kau takkan tau jika tak mengalaminya sendiri" gumam Kyuhyun lalu beranjak turun dari mobil dan melangkah memasuki kantornya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan angkuh menuju ruangan pribadinya. Tak diperdulikannya semua bawahan yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Wajah yang dingin, ekspresi datar, tatapan mata yang juga datar, seolah menjadi pelengkap dari sang presiden direktur.

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya. Seketika pandangannya terpaku pada figura foto namja tercinta yang tersenyum sangat manis. Kyuhyun selalu menyukai senyuman Yesung. Terasa memabukkan dan menenangkan.

Diraihnya figura itu, "Kau bahagia disana ? Apa kau merindukanku seperti aku yang teramat sangat merindukanmu ?" jeda sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan monolog-nya. "Aku nyaris gila karena kehilanganmu baby. Kau tau? Aku bahkan berpikir untuk segera menyusulmu"

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, sepertinya dia harus meninggalkan kata 'hampir' karena nyatanya dia benar-benar gila karena Yesung. Suaranya, wajahnya, tingkahnya, semua yang ada pada diri Yesung adalah bagian-bagian yang membuat Kyuhyun gila.

"Bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo. Tunggu aku, aku akan mencari jalan agar bisa segera menemuimu" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Yesung.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, seseorang memandanginya dari pintu ruangan yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu. Matanya menatap iba pada atasan sekaligus calon kakak iparnya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, adik bungsu Kim Jongwoon.

Sepulang dari kantor, Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang sambil berjalan kaki. Dia tak ingin semakin merepotkan kedua sahabatnya. Selama setahun ini, mereka sudah sangat membantunya. Jika tanpa mereka, mungkin perusahaannya akan mengalami kemunduran.

Kyuhyun nyaris melotot saat melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya sedang berjalan menuju halte dekat kantornya. Segera dikejarnya sosok itu. Entahlah, padahal dia tau itu sangat tidak mungkin tapi tetap saja rasa rindu itu mengalahkan semuanya.

"Yesung!"

Sosok itu menoleh. Dan Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan nyawanya saat itu juga. Sekilas sosok di depannya ini mirip dengan Yesung. Tubuh yang mungil, wajah yang manis, dan mata polos itu. Tapi mereka berbeda. Sosok itu bukan Yesung.

"Mianhae. Kukira kau seseorang" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila rasanya. Dia berharap bertemu Yesung. Itu suatu hal yang tidak mungkin.

Jam 8 malam. Dan langkah Kyuhyun membawa namja itu ke taman tempat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung. Saat hujan.

Semua kenangan tentang Yesung benar-benar menguras kekuatan batinnya. Semuanya berlomba-lomba membuat slide film di otaknya. Seseorang tolong dia! Tolong Kyuhyun agar dia bisa merelakan Yesung.

Langkah Kyuhyun tak tentu arah. Dia hanya berjalan kemana pun kakinya melangkah. Seluruh pikirannya hanya terpusat pada Yesung. Tak ada hal lain yang ada di pikirannya selain namja manis itu.

"Kau pasti akan tertawa jika melihatku seperti ini baby" gumam Kyuhyun sendu.

Namja itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah halte terdekat. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya bersandar penuh pada dinding belakangnya. Seolah memasrahkan tenaganya.

"Boleh aku menemuimu sekarang baby ? Aku...sangat merindukanmu" lirih namja itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya...Kyuhyun berada pada titik terbawah dalam hidupnya. Dia lemah, sungguh.

1 week later,

Hari ini tepat 1 tahun kepergian Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun sejak pagi sudah berada di depan pusara bertuliskan nama 'Kim Jongwoon'.

Namja itu mengelus pusara Yesung dengan penuh kasih sayang. Semua kenangan tentang Yesung kembali berputar di otaknya. Membentuk sebuah film dengan dia dan Yesung sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Flashback

Yesung bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Hari ini entah kenapa rasanya Yesung sangat ingin bermanja ria dengan namjachingu-nya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya membiarkannya. Memangnya mau apa lagi ?

"Kyunnie~"

"Waeyo ? Kau mau es krim?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung.

Yesung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum cerah, "Kau memang yang terbaik~~"

"Ck! Dasar!" Kyuhyun menyentil kening Yesung pelan "Kajja kita beli es krim itu"

Yesung yang mau memprotes perlakuan Kyuhyun itu langsung tersenyum cerah begitu mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun setelahnya. Si namja Cho hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Flashback end

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat betapa manja-nya Yesung saat itu. Dan namja itu sadar, itu adalah terakhir kali dia merasakan kemanjaan Yesung.

Menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit lalu pulang ke rumah. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Ah sebenarnya kepalanya juga terasa berat.

Retinanya menatap sosok Yesung yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Kali ini Kyuhyun memastikannya sendiri. Namja itu memandang lurus padanya.

Tapi ekspresi itu sangat menyedihkan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Namja itu seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan Yesung. Kesedihan, kesepian, semuanya.

Kyuhyun merasa tak asing dengan tempat ini. Entah ini dimana tapi Kyuhyun merasa ini tak asing baginya.

Disusurinya jalan setapak yang dikelilingi ilalang. Lama kelamaan jalan itu berakhir pada satu titik. Danau.

Ini adalah tempat favoritnya dan Yesung. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu disini. Berkencan, bercerita, berdebat, bahkan bertengkar.

Flashback

"Bisa jelaskan wangi apa ini tuan, Cho ?" Yesung bertanya sinis.

"Wangi apa baby ?"

Yesung mendengus, "Parfum. Aku hafal benar wangi parfum yang selalu kau pakai" namja itu menghirup bagian pundak kiri Kyuhyun. "Dan wangi ini jelas bukan wangi parfum namja"

Yesung menjauh lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tidak mau memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi serba salah.

"Baby-"

"Aku pulang" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yesung yang sudah berdiri.

"Baiklah baiklah. Duduklah baby" pinta Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih diam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ini pertanda buruk. Akan lebih baik jika Yesung marah-marah padanya daripada namja itu diam.

"Aku tadi meeting bersama Seulgi. Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, dia limbung dan sedikit bersandar padaku" Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Lalu ?"

"Yasudah hanya itu saja. Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri dengan benar"

"Benar? Kau tidak bohong ?" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak berbohong baby" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung dengan tangan besarnya.

Yesung tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Si namja Cho menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

Flashback end

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sembari memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tapi siapa pun tau namja itu sedang 'sakit'.

"Kyunnie~"

Suara itu. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal suara itu. Seberapa lamanya dia tidak mendengar suara itu, tapi memory-nya masih senantiasa merekam dan mengingat dengan kuat.

Kyuhyun mencari asal suara namja tercintanya. Dia berteriak memanggil nama Yesung. Berharap itu bukan halusinasinya lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun" sosoknya nyata. Yesung nyata.

Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun melangkah lalu memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Melampiaskan rasa rindu yang menyesakkan dirinya. Hingga tanpa sadar namja itu menangis.

"Uljima~ kau jelek jika menangis" Yesung berusaha bergurau.

"Baby...Yesungie"

"Kumohon~ hiduplah dengan baik. Jangan menyiksa dirimu" ucap Yesung lirih.

"Kembalilah"

"Aku tak bisa Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan menunggumu"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, "Kau berjanji ?"

"Ne. Aku akan menjadi bintang dan mengawasimu" Yesung tersenyum.

"Tunggulah. Aku akan menjadi bintang agar kita tidak saling terpisah lagi"

"Tapi berjanji padaku untuk hidup dengan baik. Jadilah Cho Kyuhyun yang evil, penuh ambisi, dan menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung dengan kuat, "Aku janji" ucapnya disela ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun tersentak lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Dia masih berada di halte.

"Tunggu aku Yesungie..tunggu sampai aku menemukan cara untuk menjadi bintang agar kita tidak pernah terpisah lagi" lirihnya.

gidaryeojwo nege ganeun gil na chajeul ttaekkaji

Tunggu aku, sampai aku menemukan cara untukmu

기다려줘 네게 가는 길 나 찾을 때까지

uriui byeoldeuri du beon dasi seorol jinachyeo eosgalliji anhge

Menjadi bintang, agar 'tak pernah kehilangan satu sama lain lagi

우리의 별들이 두 번 다시 서롤 지나쳐 엇갈리 지 않게

jogeumman gidaryeo naega neoui byeore daheul ttaekkaji

Tunggu sedikit lagi, sampai aku bisa mencapai bintangmu

조금만 기다려 내가 너의 별에 닿을 때까지

FIN

Okey maapkan saya semuanya u,u

Bukannya ngelanjutin ff, saya malah bikin baru. Tapi godaan buat bikin ini tuh terlalu besar xD Apalagi godaan buat nyiksa Kyu. Rasanya hampa klo nggk nyiksa Kyunnie #slap

Thanks buat para readersdeul~ yg udh sudi baca ff yg abal" ini xD

Special thanks to - maycahayu :: jy :: yesung ukeku :: wonhaesung love :: deraelftrs bkary :: jeremy kim84 :: mii :: choi wonsung


End file.
